I Promise You I Care
by Avalon Taylor Kingsley
Summary: What if one promise could turn a friendship into a romance? For my best friend's other best friend Katie! Love You Becca! R&R


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! KATIE'S NOT MINE!**

* * *

><p>Katie was head over heels in love with James Diamond. No, she isn't the devious Katie Knight everyone feared and loved. She was Kendall Knight and James Diamond's best friend Katie Halliday, the first person to loves Kendall's sarcasm and charm, and to admire James' love for Cuda products. Back to the story though. Katie and James were best friends longer though and they loved each other very much…Katie's love being a bit different than James'.<p>

Katie and James were going to go to the park because James had some big surprise planned out for the whole day. He had told her to dress causal and then pick something out formal to wear for later tonight. She was very suspicious, but it's James. She could trust him with her life, even though she preferred Kendall with it because she knows he wouldn't trade her for a life supply of Cuda.

She was sitting in her apartment 2K on her purple couch wearing her gray Paris tee, red shorts, sapphire ring, black and gold bracelets, black earring studs, and her personalized red beanie with 3Ks she got as a present from Kendall and Katie and tops it off with her blue Converse.

She was waiting for James to come and get her. She started playing Balloons on her IPhone. She was really getting into the game when James had walked in quietly and was recording her, which she was oblivious to.

"Oh yeah! Take that you crazy monkey! I popped all the balloons! Happy dance time! (1)" she screamed as she stood on the couch and started dancing crazily all over it. She suddenly stopped when she heard snickering from behind her and turned around.

"And that's how you act crazily when a hobo's after you. Thank you and good night." Katie said as she jumped from the couch and laughing with James.

"Yea sure, that's what you were doing." James said as he put the video camera back in his pocket.

"Shut up, Diamond. You look ready for a smokin' hot date. Is this all for little olde me?" she says flirting her way into James' heart once again. It's in her nature. Can't screw with nature.

"Yep and it's not for a date, just hanging out with my best girl who's a friend." He says.

Her smile faltered a bit when he said that. Is that all he wanted to be? A friend isn't an option when Katie Halliday wants something. She usually got it with being manipulative and flirting a lot. She just smiled lightly and walked to the door.

"Sure that's _exactly_ what it is. So come on and show me your surprise." She said as she walked out the door and James followed right behind her.

They got on the elevator and James watched the video of Katie over again laughing when she saw her finally noticed that he was recording her. She glared at him as they got off the elevator. He suddenly grabbed her hand and dragged her along to Palmwoods Park.

They walked along the sidewalk and reminisced over their crazy adventures as friends over these last few months. Katie felt closer to James already and it didn't even matter anymore that he only wanted to be friends…until she saw him ogling some blonde bimbo as they walked.

**Her plan was back on to the max.**

As they got closer and closer to a pizza place, James mentioned he was hungry and they went to eat pizza at Mario's Pizza Palooza. They laugh at some of the little kids in there that had started to act out and Katie smiled as a pair of twin little girls came up to James and asked him for his autograph. It was so cute how they were nervous and he had given them both kisses on the cheeks. They obviously walked away happy.

They left the pizza place and James walked her back to her apartment.

"Time for you to go and change for the second part of the day. Get beautified while I go and make sure everything is ready." James told her with a small smile.

"Aren't you beautified enough?" Katie asked him with a flirtatious smile.

"Haha, very cute. Just go and get ready, KitKat." James said with a smirk and walked down to the hall.

She closed the door and went to get ready. Since she's not a girly-girl but know when to dress for a special occasion, she picked out a strapless pink dress with a sparkly upper half with her glass heart necklace, pink flower ring, black bracelets, her camera studs and finished with her black Hightops. She curled her blonde hair and put it in a side ponytail.

She heard a knock at the door and went to open it. She gasped as she saw James standing there in a black suit and pink dress shirt under his jacket. He handed her a bouquet of pink and white roses.

"It looks like we're matching." He says looking Katie.

"I love the roses. They are very…color matching." She says as James takes out a blindfold.

"Let me tie this up please." He asks as he turns her around and ties the blindfold.

He then grabs her arms and leads her to the stairs that lead to the roof. He helped her walk slowly up the stairs as he opened the door to the top of the staircase.

Katie heard Big Time Rush's 'Worldwide' playing softly in the background. She was _really_ getting suspicious now.

"Where in the names of rat's fluff are we, Diamond?" she asks as he unties the blindfold.

She gasps at the view of the city from the roof and the way the roof was decorated. There was a blanket laid out on the ground and rose petals leading to the blankets. There was a silver platter in the middle along with a chilled liter of orange soda. There was a small pile of gifts next to the soda.

"Whoa, James. You trying to woo me over?" she asks as she makes her way over to the blanket.

"What? I can't make a friend happy?" he asks sarcastically.

"Shut up and show me what's under here." She says as she sits.

James removed the top to reveal a chocolate cake. Katie said with much delight. She **LOVES** chocolate cake even though it's not good for her swimming diet.

"Yummy!" Katie said.

"I got it just for you." James said as he cut two pieces for both of them.

They dug in and enjoyed the chocolately goodness. They drank orange after because it wouldn't taste good together.

"Now time for presents." James announced.

He gave her the teddy bear dressed in a bathing suit to remind her of her swimming dream. Then came the autographed picture of the cast of her favorite show Pretty Little Liars. The other big box held a scrapbook of all of their memories.

He grabbed the last small box and pulled Katie to her feet. He smiled up at her and she smiled back. He got down on one knee.

"Katie, I hope that this works on you. I want you to know that I've fallen so hard for you and I don't I could live without you. I love everything about you. From your hair to your laugh to your smile." James said as he looked into her bluish green eyes.

"So will you be my girlfriend?" he asked her opening the box to reveal a small diamond ring.

"No. I will say yes after this one question." She says.

"Ok, what's your question?"

"You won't hurt me and you'll treat me like a princess. Will you do that for me at least?" she asks.

"I promise you I won't hurt you and I'll treat you better than a princess. I'll treat you like a queen." He said to her.

That was the last thing said before she pulled him up for an enchanting kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Read &amp; Review is all I can say...<strong>

**~~~MissH20~~~**


End file.
